Ancient Ones (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
The Ancient Ones are among the first six natural children of the Father and Mother of All. They were the first monsters to exist long before the Alphas and their younger siblings. Biography When Adam and Eve first met and join together to terrorize all of humanity, they mated and Eve gave birth to the first natural born monster. The Ancient Ones became infamously known as the monsters in Greek Mythology. They joined along with their parents to help terrorize humanity and were meant to be the leading monster generals of all monster kind. After Adam was sealed and Eve was banished, many beings fought against the Ancient Ones and used clever tactics to either seal them away or place them in a hibernated state. Powers and Abilities The Ancient Ones are among the strongest race of monster to exist in the world. They can fend off against Higher Angels, Greater Demons, Leviathans, and other supernatural entities. Vulnerabilities Although they may appear to be invincible, the Ancient Ones have a few weaknesses, but none that their younger siblings are vulnerable to, which makes them harder to kill. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angel Blade: a standard angel blade will not be able to kill the Ancient Ones, it can only cause them discomfort to a moderate degree. * Hellfire: Hellfire will not kill the Ancient Ones but it can slightly harm or slow them down. * Holy Fire: Holy Fire will not kill the Ancient Ones but it can slightly harm or slow them down. Destroying Beings * [[Adam (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)|'Adam']]' and Eve:' The Father and Mother of All can kill their children. * Archangel Level Entities: Any being on the level on an Archangel can destroy the Ancient Ones. * Cambion: Malik or an Empowered Cambion can destroy any of the Ancient Ones. * Cassandra Masters: Cassandra can easily destroy any of the Ancient Ones. * Greater Demons: Chimera and Sphinx can match a Hell Knight. Hydra can overwhelm any demon below a Duke. The strongest Dukes or Cain with the First Blade can only harm and kill Nima, Seth, and Ladon, but it would not be an easy fight. * Higher Angels: The strongest Watcher can overwhelm or kill any of the Ancient Ones, but it would not be an easy fight. A Full level Seraphim can easily overwhelm or kill any of the Ancient Ones. * Leviathan: Chimera and Sphinx can be overwhelmed by any Leviathan. Hydra can overwhelm low tier Leviathans and fend off mid tier for a short period of time until her inevitable defeat. Seth can match mid tier Leviathans. Nima, and Ladon potentially equal or kill high tier Leviathans. * Nephilim: A Nephilim sired by a Emim or higher can overwhelm or kill the Ancient Ones. Weapons * Angel Sword: This angelic weapon blessed with greater power can harm or kill the Ancient Ones. For Nima and Ladon, it must strike at their vital organ for them to die. * Archangel Blade: The weapon of an Archangel can harm or kill the Ancient Ones, but it must be powered by an Archangel to work otherwise it's only effective as an angel blade, which can't kill the Ancient Ones. * Archangel's Personal Weaponry: Glorious, Trident of Lucifer, Raphael's Staff, and Gabriel's Morning star can destroy anything in creation. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the mark can kill anything in creation. * Hand of God: A fraction of God's power in this artifact can disintegrate any of the Ancient Ones. * Seraph Blade: This angelic weapon can harm or kill any of the Ancient Ones, but it must be used by an angelic being or grace or blood for it to function, otherwise it will be rendered useless. * The Colt: The Colt can kill only five things in creation, the Ancient Ones are not one of them. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Monsters Category:Strongest of Species Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Villains